Home security is a concern for many homeowners and renters. Those seeking to protect or monitor their homes often wish to have lighting systems installed at their homes, such as floodlights, spotlights, and the like. Such persons may also wish to incorporate the lighting systems into security systems, which often include one or more speakers, in order to prevent or otherwise deter suspicious and criminal activity at the property. For example, the presence of one or more lighting devices, in addition to one or more A/V recording and communication devices, such as security cameras, on the exterior of a home act as a powerful deterrent against would-be burglars.